


Shut up and smile

by guesswhofern



Series: Bellarke AUs [6]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Art History, F/M, Fluff, Rambling, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up and smile."</p><p>Clarke rambling about her art history class and Bellamy stops her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and smile

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [secretxlittlexdarling](http://secretxlittlexdarling.tumblr.com/): "Shut up and smile."
> 
> Thank you to [Kaya](http://qveentasha.tumblr.com/) for being an amazing friend and beta.

"Shut up and smile."

That's the first thing Bellamy Blake, overprotective human being, says to Clarke Griffin when he enters their living room after listening to her ranting for the last ten minutes.

He'd come back from his course, and after he'd entered their flat he'd headed straight to his room to work on his homework.

The walls and doors in their shared space aren't thick enough to mute out conversations or rather loud rambling.

This is why after ten minutes he'd decided to stop her tirade and left his room to join Clarke and his sister Octavia, their third roommate on their old, worn couch.

"What got your panties in a twist, princess?"

"So there's this guy in my art history class and I never noticed him before, but for the last few classes he suddenly has opinions on everything Kane says and always questions whatever I'm saying. We discussed the possible meaning of a painting and he literally began to speak whene-"

Bellamy interrupts her. "I didn't give you permission to ramble on. But if I didn't know better I'd say he wants to either impress you, because he's got a giant crush on you or he suddenly remembered that participation in class weighs in on the grades, too.  
We all know you're better than him, Clarke," he ends his speech.

"Thank you, Bell."

Octavia sighs. "Yeah, thank you, big brother. You just stopped one of the most boring ramblings in the history of ramblings. If I wasn't her best friend I would've been asleep about ten minutes ago."

Clarke huffs and hits her on the arm.

"Ouch, that hurt, drama queen. I need to get ready, I'm meeting Lincoln soon."

They watch her disappear in her room and get more comfortable on the couch.

"Don't you have work to do, nerd?" Clarke asks as she lifts his arm and moves it over her shoulder to snuggle closer.

"I do, but I decided I'm having an impromptu movie night with my favorite roommate," he answers and turns on their TV to open Netflix.

They hear Octavia yell from her room, "I heard that, big brother."

"You're still my all time favorite, O."

"Thank you," she replies.

"You're welcome, sissy."

He looks at Clarke and whispers against her hair. "She's got competition, even though she's my sister."

Clarke just smiles and presses play on the movie she picked while he was talking to Octavia.

"See, you shut up and now you smile. Mission accomplished."

She looks up and mirrors his grin. "You know I'll be telling you about the picture and the discussion in detail later when we're eating dinner."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't expect anything less," he nudges her and pulls her closer before getting lost in the movie.

When Octavia shuts the door to her room and moves into the living room she smiles at the scene and snaps a picture of the two of them before quickly informing them that she'll be back later and bringing Lincoln so they can continue their game night.

Both just nod and wish her a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome, guys :)


End file.
